Trick Or Treat
by Aoi Bakanishi
Summary: OS d'halloween, The GazettE, probablement irrésumable..


_Titre : _Trick or Treat_  
Auteur : _Aoi Harker, anciennement xAoi, soit, moi._  
Fandom : _The GazettE

_Disclaimer : _Les GazettE n'appartiennent qu'à eux même. Les chansons citées appartiennent à leurs interprètes et compositeurs respectifs, et le titre à The Candy Spooky Theater. _  
Note : _OS d'Halloween, cause j'avais envie ! Pour une fois que j'écris autre chose qu'un défi .. je suppose que je devais être motivée. Et je n'aurais surement pas dû... M'enfin pour tout vous dire, j'avais ouvert open office pour une raison qui n'intéresse personne, et puisque je n'avais rien de mieux à faire... j'ai décidé de me mettre à écrire … Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des nuits blanches ou passées sur le sol de la fac, ou d'Halloween, mais une chose est sûre, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal quand cet OS a été écrit.

* * *

_- C'est l'histoire d'un cou.._

_- Nyaaa !_

Un cri de terreur perça le presque-silence de la pièce, coupant la parole au jeune homme qui se trouvait au centre d'un cercle constitué de ce qui semblait être ses amis, et éclairant son visage d'une lampe de poche.

_- Ruki, j'ai pas encore commencé .. _Soupira-t-il en dirigeant la lampe de poche vers le duvet d'où semblait provenir le cri.

_- P-pardon Aoi. _Fît la petite tête blonde qui peinait à s'extirper de son duvet, et vraisemblablement nommée Ruki.

_- Je recommence... Où tu vas Uruha ?_

_- Bière !_

_- Oh. Ben j'en veux aussi._

_- Moi aussi !_

_- M-moi aussi.._

_- Un jus de pomme pour moi !_

_- … A votre service. _Déclara Uruha, en trainant des pieds vers la cuisine.

- _BON ! C'est l'histoire d'un couple qui décide d'aller au restaurant, laissant leur enfant aux soins d'une baby-sitter pour la soirée. L'enfant couché depuis longtemps, et les parents toujours au restaurant, la baby-sitter est seul dans l'appartement, quand soudain_

Un bruit sourd, suivi d'un « _Nyaaaaaaaaaa_ » des plus retentissant se fît entendre dans la maison.

_- Ruki !_ Firent en chœur les amis de ce dernier.

- _J..J'ai entendu un b-bruit par là ! _Se défendit-il en pointant une direction de son doigt - qui était, soit dit en passant, la seule parti de son corps qui dépassait de son sac de couchage.

Le brun décida de faire une pause dans son histoire, et commença à se diriger vers la source du bruit, et attrapa la première arme potentielle qui lui passa sous la main, soit une cuillère en bois. Arrivé dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vît fût une tâche rouge sur le sol, suivi d'une forme accroupie près de la tâche. Il s'apprêta à assaillir la silhouette de son arme, lorsqu'il reconnu Uruha.

_- Euh .. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?_

_- Ben je voulais attraper les bières et pour une raison totalement inconnue de l'humanité le bocal de ketchup a décidé de faire le grand saut, de rebondir sur ma tête et de finir sa course sur le sol. Ça fait mal d'ailleurs._ Répondit le châtain en se massant le crâne.

- _… Oook. _Déclara Aoi, l'air désabusé, en retournant vers le salon.

De retour à sa place au centre du cercle, il rassura rapidement ses amis, et posa sa cuillère sur le sol. Ruki - qui était enfin sorti de sa cachette, se rendant compte que fumer à l'intérieur était une relativement mauvaise idée -, s'en empara et commença à frapper de son arme le jeune homme qui se trouvait à sa gauche.

_- Ah mon Dieu, le Ginosaji ! _**(1)**S'écria-t-il, cherchant à éviter les assauts de la cuillère, avant de se lever et de partir en courant, vite suivi par son agresseur.

_- Euh … _Fit Uruha, qui revenait de la cuisine, un pack de bières sous le bras. Il observa quelques secondes les deux blonds qui se couraient après, avant de déposer le précieux carton près d'Aoi, puis retrouva sa place. Donnant au passage son jus de pomme à Kai qui se jeta dessus, avec un sourire de bien heureux.

- _Bon ça suffit, Reita, Ruki, posez cette cuillère et venez vous assoir _… commença Aoi. _Quoi que … faîtes ce que vous voulez, ça fera plus de bières pour nous._

Effrayés par la menace implicite du percé, les deux blonds se hâtèrent de retrouver leurs places. Aoi s'éclaircit la gorge.

- _La baby-sitter est seul dans l'appartement, quand soudain..._

_- Attend j'ai pas entendu le début moi ! _S'exclama Uruha.

Aoi soupira puis reprit.

- _C'est un couple qui décide d'aller au restaurant, laissant leur enfant à une baby-sitter pour la soirée. L'enfant est couché depuis longtemps, et les parents toujours au restaurant, la baby-sitter est seul dans l'appartement, quand soudain le téléphone sonne. Elle répond, et entend la voix grave d'un homme lui dire «Sors de la maison, ou je te tuerais !»_

Ruki était de nouveau, presque entièrement enterré sous son duvet, Kai serrait sa bouteille de jus de pomme, comme si elle constituait une forme de protection, Reita faisait des ronds de fumée, et Uruha fixait Aoi, attendant avec impatience la chute.

- _La baby-sitter, croyant à une blague, ne prend pas la menace au sérieux et retourne à ses occupation. Cependant, un quart d'heure plus tard, le téléphone sonne à nouveau. Elle décroche, et une nouvelle fois, la même voix lui dit «Sors de la maison, ou je te tuerais !» Elle n'y croit toujours pas. Encore une fois, un quart d'heure plus tard, le téléphone sonne : «Sors de la maison, ou je te tuerais !» Cette fois ci, la jeune fille commence à paniquer, et appelle l'opératrice et lui demande de trouver qui l'a appelé. L'opératrice lui demande pour cela de tenir l'homme en ligne pendant une minute, ce qu'elle fît. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'opératrice la rappela, et lui dit de partir au plus vite, car l'homme qui l'appelait appelait du deuxième étage de l'immeuble dans lequel elle se trouvait. Effrayé, la baby-sitter couru se réfugier chez elle. Le lendemain, la police retrouvé l'enfant mort dans son lit, et la baby-sitter morte, étendue dans une marre de sang près d'un arbre, sur lequel était gravé «La prochaine fois, tu partiras.»_

Son histoire finie, Aoi éclaira chacun de ses amis de sa lampe de poche. Uruha semblait tout content, Reita ne montrait aucune réaction, Kai le regardait avec de gros yeux et semblait hésiter à lui lancer son jus de pomme en pleine figure, et Ruki était encore plus recroquevillé sur lui même, si cela était possible.

_- Je savais qu'on aurait dû aller faire la quête aux bonbons..._ Déclara Kai, pendant qu'Uruha et Reita pokaient le duvet de Ruki, essayant de le pousser à sortir. Celui-ci fini par sortir, assena un coup de cuillère sur la tête de chacun des ses agresseurs, attrapa une bière, et se réfugia de nouveau dans son sac de couchage.

_- On fait quoi ? _Demanda Reita, qui continuait à poker la forme immobile à sa droite, sans y faire attention. … _AAAAH il m'a mordu ! _S'écria-t-il en tournant la tête pour voir Ruki, qui avait sorti la tête de son duvet et tenait son doigt entre ses dents. _Lâche moi sale bête !_

La dîte sale bête sorti entièrement de sa cachette, fini par lâcher le doigt du blond, puis attrapa une cigarette qu'il alluma.

_- ça t'apprendra, espèce de vil paltoquet !_

_- Diantre !_

_- Rustre !_

_- Tartempion !_

_- Énergumène !_

_- Pendard !_

_- Crapule !_

_- Saltimbanque !_

_- Edward Cullen !_

_- Ah putain tu m'as eu._

Les autres absorbés par cette joute verbale, laissèrent échapper quelques «Ouhh j'aurais pas aimé!» et autres «Oh alors ça c'est violent», tandis que Reita noya sa misère en s'emparant d'une autre bière.

_- Nyaaaaaa !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il y a **encore **Ruki ?_ Demanda Aoi, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

_- Les mecs … y a plus de feuilles à rouler !_

Tous, sauf Kai qui n'en avait cure, se retournèrent vers le petit blond, la même expression d'horreur gravée sur le visage. Aoi fût le premier à réagir, il couru à l'étage, et redescendu dans un K-way jaune, attrapa la cuillère, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_- La prochaine épicerie de nuit n'est qu'a 30minutes de marche ! Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici une heure, appelez la police, et priez pour mon âme._

_- Tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul … ? _Demanda Ruki, réfugié derrière Kai.

_- Un volontaire ?_ S'enquit Aoi.

Kai et Ruki, qui tremblants dans leur coins, agitèrent la tête en signe de dénegation, quand à Reita, avachi dans son canapé, il avait simplement trop la flemme, puis il était plus ou moins occupé à faire tenir sa bière sur son ventre. Ne restait qu'Uruha.

_- Bon.. je viens._ Fît il, l'enthousiasme se lisant sur ses traits. - Admirez l'ironie.

Attrapant son manteau haute-couture et un cadavre de bouteille, il suivi Aoi vers l'exterieur de la maison, perdue en pleine campagne. Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Uruha décida de se mettre à chanter, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- _Na-na-na saku ka na harukana yakuuusoku, mawaru no mo naiii yaaaakuusoookuuuu ! _**(2)**

Soudain, Aoi se retourna vers lui, le visage déformé d'une expression de rage totale.

_- Chante autre chose. Chante autre chose ou je jure que je te tue !_

Effrayé, Uruha obéi, et commença une nouvelle chanson.

- _Ce n'est pas très intelligent que de faire du toboggan sur une rappe à gruyère quand on est un petit hamster, il vaut mieux, il vaut mieux courir dans le bois près des sources pendant que, pendant que sommeil le gros ours !_** (3)**

Aoi haussa un sourcil, mais laissa Uruha continuer sa chanson. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, toujours pas de signe d'une quelconque civilisation, mais le début d'une averse. « _Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferai pas pour de précieuses feuilles » _pensa Aoi, tout en veillant à ne pas marcher dans une des nombreuses flaques d'eau boueuses.

_- avec un couteau à pain, quand on est un petit lapin ! Il vaut mieux, il vaut mi.. AAAAAAH ! C'est quoi ça ? _Hurla Uruha en pointant une forme blanche du doigt.

_- Une vache._

_- Oh. Il vaut mieux, courir dans le bois près des sources pendant que, pendant que, sommeil le gros ours ! Ce n'est pas très intelligent, que de faire du cerf volant, sous une ligne à haute... AAAHH et ça, c'est quoi ?_

_- Encore une vache._

_- Oh. Sous une ligne à haute tension, quand on est un petit poisson, il vaut mieux, il vaut mieux, courir dans le bois pr... AAAAAHHH ! C'est quoi çaa ?_

_- Une autre vache._

_- Oh. Près des sources, pendant que …_

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'épicerie de nuit, le trajet ayant été animé par le chant et les cris d'Uruha.

_- Un paquet de feuilles OCB s'il vous plait._

_- On en a plus._

_- Oh, des Rizla alors._

_- D'accord, bleu, rouge, noir .. ?_

_- Je m'en fiche moi, des feuilles !_

_- Bleu, noir, rouge, blanc ?_

_- Euhh, noir._

_- On en a plus._

Après quelques minutes de discutions animée, Aoi ressorti de la boutique avec ses feuilles, ainsi que du tabac et des filtres, en prévision, et rejoint Uruha qui l'attendait devant, jouant avec ses pieds. Le trajet de retour de passa de façon similaire à l'allée, au détail près que cette fois ci, Uruha s'était mit dans la tête de caresser une des vaches du pré qui longeait le sentier. Arrivé à la maison, ils ouvrirent la porte violemment, manquant de provoquer une crise cardiaque à ceux qui étaient restés.

_- J'ai les feuilles !_

_- J'ai caressé une vache !_

S'exclamèrent ils en chœur.

Entendant la phrase d'Aoi, les deux blonds se levèrent d'un bond, et coururent vers lui. Uruha, qui pensait qu'ils se jetaient sur lui pour le féliciter, ouvrit grand les bras, et, les voyant entrain de sautiller devant Aoi, mit les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea d'un air morose vers Kai, pour lui raconter son aventure. Celui ci le félicita, puis vida sa troisième bouteille de jus de pomme. Aoi se rassit à sa place, attrapa une bière et constata qu'il n'en restait presque plus. Se demandant qui avait bien pu vider le pack pendant son absence, il leva la tête vers Reita et Ruki qui …

_- Trois petits chats, trois petits chats, trois petits chats chats chats ! Chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille, paille, paille..._

Faisaient un jeu de main... Ainsi soit il. Cependant leur jeu ne dura bien longtemps, car un orage commença, et les plombs sautèrent, plongeant la maison dans l'obscurité. Ruki se réfugia donc à nouveau dans son duvet, et chacun regagna sa place. Aoi, toujours au centre, attrapa sa lampe de poche.

_- C'est l'histoire d'une vieille femme qui vivait seule. Un soir d'orage, alors que..._

_Fin._

* * *

**(1) **Vous connaissez la vidéo du tueur à la cuillère ? Si non, je vous invite à chercher « The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Inefficient Weapon » Sur youtube, puisqu'il me semble que je ne peux pas mettre de lien ^^

**(2)** Harukana Yakusoku - Kat - Tun

**(3) **Le Gros Ours - Oldelaf

PS : J'ai peur … je crois que tout mes OS parlent, implicitement ou pas d'alcool...


End file.
